Zechs Vander
Zechs Vander is a lieutenant-general of the Imperial Army's 3rd Panzer Division, and the uncle of Mueller Vander and Kurt Vander in the Trails Series. Appearance Zechs is a fairly built, middle-aged man sporting brown hair and mustache while sporting an eyepatch on his right eye, giving him his alias. Personality Zech's character stands for his reputation as a disciplined military officer, yet portraying a fierce exterior as a warrior and military leader on the battlefield. Although loyal to the army, he is more understanding while preferring to negotiate towards his opponents, which is opposite towards Osbourne's oppressional tactics by force. Strict for his upfront towards his division, Zechs remains compassionate as he was remorseful for his participation of the Tragedy of Hamel in S.1192, while he was in no position to oppose the upper echelon. Another trait of Zechs's humbleness is his guidance for the youths when he took Olivert Reise Arnor under his wing and taught him everything he knew. This is further evidenced after being saved by a young Nords tribe boy, and recommend his to learn more at the prestigious Thors Military Academy. Character Profile Lieutenant General Zechs Vander had been a critical part of the military chain of command, for the Vander household has the lineage of protecting the Arnor dynasty. History Trails in the Sky SC Zechs was first introduced after he was ordered to "investigate" the appearance of the mysterious floating city after the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon had reached across the southern marches of Erebonia. To counter the phenomenon during the investigation, the 3rd Panzer Division was deployed by 16 steam and combustion-powered tanks as all other orbal-powered weaponry were rendered ineffective. He was stopped outside the Haken Gate by General Morgan, and followed by Klaudia von Auslese who showed up and asked to step down. Furthermore, Olivier and Muller stepped and relieved him o the negotiations, and commanded him to return to his post. Zechs tried to oppose him due to following orders, but reconsidered after Olivier and Mueller already learnt about the truth of the Hamel Tragedy and that Chancellor Giliath Osborne is collaborating with Ouroboros. Zechs orders the immediate ceasefire on Liberl, while warning Olivier that his division was merely the vanguard whilst Osborne prepared ten more stationed in Heimdallr. Trails of Cold Steel After the events of SC, Osbourne demoted Zechs and his division as guards at the borders of Zender Gate for defying his orders at the Calamity of Liberl. He serves as the temporary mentor for Class VII's A Team, for their monthly studies in the Nord Highlands. Trails of Cold Steel II Zechs was seen commanding the 3rd Imperial Army Division and defending the Zender Gate from the Provincial Army's Soldats. He used the old mobile tanks for decoy and panzer tanks to destroy the Soldats. He gave information to the Class VII about the Watchtower taken by the Noble Alliance, also the whereabouts of Rean's classmates mainly Alisa, Millium, and Gaius who is now with the Nords at Lake Lacrima. Zechs and his Division was assisted by the Class VII on retaking the Watchtower from the Noble Alliance with covert ops where the Jaeger Dropouts operated their missile attacks on Cold Steel 1. After the battle he is seen joining the Nords at Lake Lacrima parting ways with the Class VII before they travel back to Ymir with Spirit Path. He is again seen in the big screen of Courageous meeting up with the Crimson Wings (mainly the Class VII, and students "picked up ") after the retaking of Thor's Military Academy. The RPM, 3rd and 4th Imperial Army Division, and also Lechter of the Imperial Army's Intelligence Division is planning to retake the Empire's Capital, Heimdallr, from the Noble's Alliance and asking for the assistance of Rean's company to infiltrate the Karel Imperial Villa. It is the place where the Imperial Family was being imprisoned along with Rean's sister, Elise, and Heimdallr's Governor, Carl Regnitz. Please add if any information available Notes/Trivia *Zechs was Prince Olivert's mentor in martial arts and warfare. Category:Male Characters Category:NPC Characters Category:Imperial Civilians Category:Swordsman Category:Imperial Army of Erebonia Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails in the Sky Characters Category:Trails Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Royal Army Officers